


The Water Runs Cold One Way

by AceTheFanficAddict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance deserves better, Lance works at a cafe and bar, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, possibly will make you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheFanficAddict/pseuds/AceTheFanficAddict
Summary: Keith wasn't fan of feelings for a reason. The one-sided love lead to rejection that dulled his world. Till a boy that held the ocean in his eyes and his smile held the sunset lit his world on fire. He offered to be a replacement for the love he carve from the man who loved another. Emotions bloom from their hearts and surged in their veins. The sun bathe them with happiness, for rain clouds slowly appear. A little drizzle, till it hailed and shattered their relationship.





	The Water Runs Cold One Way

All sounds were casted underwater. The sickening scent of guilt invaded his nose. With glossy eyes scanning over the bed, the wires poked out of the tan arm that followed the rapid inhales. The water in his ears rushed out as the words laced with sympathy tumbled out of the red head's mouth. A sob ripped out of his friend as his eyes grew wide.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fresh scent of Asters and Pink Camellias carried in the wind as a small smile painted itself on Keith's face. His fist clutched the bouquet of flowers with determination. He bounced on his feet to the cafe a block away. The small chime from the brass bell came over head. The smell of coffee hit him like a brick as the buzz of light conversation flowed through his ears. 

"You finally manage to get the courage to do it today," he jumped at the voice that popped up beside him. A soft chuckle crept it's way out out of the short persona. Their light brown hair bounced with volume. Keith spun on his heels to turn to the smirking face.

"Geez, you can't start sneaking up on people like that Pidge," a scowl painted it's way on his face as Pidge shrugged and guided him to an empty table.

"You didn't deny that you invited him today to confess," Pidge casted a know-it-all smile and let their brown hues wonder to the flowers,"You even brought flowers. Classy."

"Like you-" a chime from the front door bell cut him off, Violet hues glanced behind Pidge to see him standing in all glory. The tight black tank top hugged his muscular form. Pidge followed Keith's lovingly glaze. A small smile forced it's way out.

"Good luck,Tiger," they winked and bolted to the front counter. Color rushed to Keith's cheeks as his eyes met grey hues. The grey eyed man made his way to Keith's spot.

"Hello Keith, how are you?" the honey sweet voice rushed into his eardrums. The scrapping of the chair accompanied the man as the seat barely made peep as he sat down.

"Shiro, I'm good now that you're here," He smiled as a woman with white hair came up to the table. Their attention quickly turn to the approaching female.

"Good afternoon Allura, you're working tables today?" Shiro greeted as a hint of love tinted his grey hue. The tint was caught by Keith's glaze but was shaken off as a misunderstanding. 

"Yes, we are short one person. Now may I take your orders?" She grinned. One black coffee with a dash of cream along with a red berry tea was written down and she twirled away into the back. His grip on the flowers hardened as the drinks arrived. Anxiety hoisted it's red flags in the back of his mind. 'No turning back now' he thought.

"So Keith, It's rare for you to ask me to join you for an afternoon," the steam was barely visible as it rushed to Shiro's face. 

"Well," soft tapping noises surface as Keith swallowed and refused to look up. Feeling Pidge's stare burning through his back, He lifted his eyes, "I had to tell you something. It's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a while actually." Shiro titled his head, beckoning him to continue. "I like someone. Maybe even love," He rushed out in a breath as he put the flowers on the table. 

"That's great Keith. Who is it? Is it someone from your class? Maybe the dude that normally works tables here?" Shiro's face beamed as he continued to guess. "It probably is that dude that works here. Maybe Allura could give you his number." The iron taste rushed onto his taste buds as Shiro ranted about the boy with eyes that hold the ocean and sun kissed skin.

"Shiro, it's not him."

"Then who? Don't keep me guessing."

Dread bled into his gut as he bit his lip harder. With a deep inhale, he let the words flow from his thoughts to his mouth. 

"It's," He picked up the flowers and shoved them into Shiro's unoccupied hand, "You." Casting his gaze down as pink tinted the tips of his ears.

"What?"

"I said I'm in love with you,Shiro."

Silence hung densely in the air.

"I'm,"

Another pause causing Keith's anxiety to jump into a robotic lion and blast off into the void of space.

"I can't return your feelings, Keith." Reaching in his pocket. Shiro leaves a ten on the oak table. "Friends is what I would like to stay. Thanks for inviting me here and enjoying my company for a short period of time." 

Keith's glossy eyes glued on his back. He could hear the shattering of his heart in the wind. Colors of the world dulled, noise diminished it's volume and the fine stinging in his heart intensified. Sorrow borrowed it's way to make a home deep in his chest. The coolness of the table surface reached his face as he pressed into it. Tears gathered but the dam refused to open. 

Time passed as Pidge's eyes widened a fraction and they froze watching Keith break down. A sigh invaded the silence that consumed Pidge.

"Don't need anyone to narrate what happened here, just breath the air and listen to the wind honestly," sympathy laced the words as Pidge looked into blue eyes.

"Surprised because you barely got here, Lance," Pidge retorted. The blue eyed male shrugged and picked up a white mug.

"Actually, I've been here for about 30 minutes. You've been staring for that much time," Lance began his way to Keith and looked back over his shoulder. 

"I wouldn't go mess with him if I was you, Lance," Pidge narrowed their eyes as the tan male smiled back. 

Lance turned his attention to Keith as he approached. Placing the warm drink down with a small clink, eyes traced how the black hair's shoulder tense. "It's on the house just for today, Mullet," he gently stated as Keith sat up looking at the cup confused. His blue eyes meet with bloodshot violet hues. Lance gave a small smile before he swiftly turned back to his job.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic, like ever. I am really bad at writing so sorry for that, but i just wanted to get this story out of the way. I honestly forgot where i got the idea from, but I hope you all like it. Sorry for grammar mistakes and jazz. Also the updates will be slow, sorry for that too. I will try to update it as fast as I can.


End file.
